


Kogane

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Arusian Keith, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The team comes across a hologram that seems to mispronounce Keith's last name, but Allura mentions a fact that sheds some light on the matter.
Kudos: 9





	Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This takes place during the episode "Crossed Signals."

"Kogane"

As the team walked through the old ship, a feeling of unease settled over Keith. Just then, a hologram appeared in front of Lance, causing everyone to stop. They gasped in unison.

"Commander Kogane."

"Kogane? Who's Kogane?" Hunk asked.

Allura turned and faced Hunk. "Hunk, that's Keith's last name."

"Ohhhh yeah. Sometimes I forget we have last names."

"Princess, my last name is pronounced Ko-ga-neigh, not Ko-gain," Keith spoke up from the back of the group.

Allura turned around completely. "It is?"

"Yes. My family originates from Japan. The Japanese language is where my last name comes from."

Lance smirked. "And your middle name."

"Now is not the time for this, Lance."

Allura turned her head to look at Lance. "How do you know what his middle name is?"

"Should I tell her, Keith?" Lance admitted.

"No."

Allura looked a little crestfallen at the admission. Keith couldn't stand seeing that look on her face. "I will. When my family lived in Japan, my name reflected that. It was Kogane Akira. However, when we moved to the United States, my family changed it a little. They legally changed my name to Keith Akira Kogane." Keith's eyes flicked to the ground. "Well, that's what I was told anyway. I don't remember any of that, seeing as was too young to remember it." He looked at Allura. "Why did you think my last name was pronounced Ko-gain?"

"It looks like a typical Arusian last name, so I thought it was pronounced the same way."

"Do any of our last names look Arusian?" Hunk asked.

Allura thought for a moment. "My apologies, but no. Just Keith's."

"If what you are saying is true, then this could be directed at me, which raises another question. How does this ship know me?"

Fin


End file.
